


Old Fears

by jedimasterstar



Series: Desert Dreams [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Old fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimasterstar/pseuds/jedimasterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia thought she left that part of her past behind her.  However, an old friend gives her a warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Not a true crossover. The only thing that really is Highlander is the concept of Immortality. This is part of a series that was started in [A New Adventure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/671577). It's just getting off the ground so some things may not make sense yet. But I'm on a roll in the creative department, so who knows what is going to happen.
> 
> This came about after watching the trailer for _Iron Man 3_. And then Hetty walked in and...oh, don't ask. I'm still confused.

  
“The next time I let you talk me into something, I’m going to get it in writing,” mumbled Talia Hayes as she sat with Hetty Lange at one of the tea houses in Los Angeles that the mortal woman liked to visit. It also turned out to be the spot where a person of interest was also enjoying.

The OSP operations manager gave her a small smirk. “Come now,” she said as she took a sip of her tea. “You know that you have been getting bored lately and I needed someone to help me watch the children.”

The Immortal chuckled at this. She was always fond of the stories Hetty told about her top team – she just could never decide if any of it was true. She knew Hetty loved to make up stories. “And I’m sure they are wondering who I am,” she said as she took a peek over at them. And she was right – they were peeking over from time to time at their boss and her mysterious guest.

“Oh, they’ll find nothing. I made sure of that. As far as their concern, you are just…”

“A poor person forced to suffer through your endless talking?” Talia chuckled as the other woman gave her a glare. “But really, Hetty,” she added. “You didn’t call me over to babysit.”

Sighing, the former spy looked over at her and said, “The Mandarin is on the move.”

Talia almost choked on her tea. “The Mandarin?” she asked. She had not heard about him in about ten years. “What the hell? Do you know what he’s up too?”

“Unfortunately, no,” replied Hetty. “I was hoping you did since you two seem to have the…shall I say, closer relationship.”

The Immortal hissed. “I haven’t spoken to him in years. Nor do I want to. He almost took my head! Besides, he’s shown no interest in continuing anything,” she replied. And honestly, she wanted nothing to do with him. The couple times she worked for him was enough – she was never going to do it again. Yet, he kept coming after her, always playing. And she played his game; not because she wanted to, but because he gave her no choice. Play or someone was going to die. The last time this happened was back in the early 1990s. She had not seen him since. “But it doesn’t make sense,” she continued. “He wouldn’t move unless he wanted something.”

“The question is what,” said Hetty. “It must be important if it brings him out.”

Talia shook her head. “Very few things drive him. One of them is to prove a point. But anything can bring that about,” she said.

Sighing, she took a sip of her tea and added, “Thanks for the heads up.”

“I figured you had the right to know,” said Hetty. “I was surprised when I received this information. It is as if he wanted people to know.”

“He wants them scared,” said Talia. “Fear is a very powerful weapon.”

“Indeed it is,” said her companion. They sat in silence, contemplating what was said while watching the team work. “What are you going to do about it?” Hetty then asked.

“Nothing,” replied Talia. “Just wait and see what he does.” If anything, the Mandarin was patient. Too patient. He was the type to get his revenge by completing his mission slowly. He never liked mistakes. Finishing her tea, she got up and said, “Thanks for the tea.”

“My pleasure, as always,” said Hetty.

Nodding her head, Talia worked her way through the tables, though she did make sure to walk close by the team. Once she got near Deeks – who was currently sitting at a table – she leaned over and whispered, “You’re trying too hard.” And he was. He was currently trying to watch their suspect; but the position he was in made it difficult for him to watch. He was straining to keep an eye on him. “Don’t trust your eyes. Just listen to what the rest of your team reports and relax.” Before he could say anything, she walked away, smiling because she knew that he was now confused. _“Ah, to be young,”_ she thought as she walked out.


End file.
